TransFormers CLOVERFILD
by Alec Weston
Summary: Starscream is called back to base by Megatron.... but what he finds at the base is horrifying even to the Decepticon air commander Rated T for now, rating may change pending on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

TransFormers CLOVERFIELD

Starscream was flying back to base from an air patrol, he wasn't particularly happy, though he wasn't usually happy. He had been called back to base when he was about to snuff out an autobot. Megatron said it was even more important than killing the autobot, and so the curiosity in his processor made him oblige to Megatron's orders. When he reached their hidden headquarters, he landed in an open hatch, transformed and then walked in. When Starscream reached the first entrance door as he realized, it had been torn right open. He powered up his weapons, and walked through the giant hole in the door. Starscream was sensing multiple life signs and some were cybertronian others were organic.

Starscream came to see a hole through a wall and he saw Soundwave lying there on the ground with pieces of metal and splotches of energon all around him. He turned to look behind him and he saw Thundercracker just laying there on the ground the energon drained out of him and his spark faint. Suddenly Starscreams audio sensors picked up a clicking noise like organics nails scurrying on the floor right towards him. He backed up a few steps and waited, but he didn't see the organic. Then something fell onto his shoulder and he looked over to see a tiny little organic creature and felt it bite into his shoulder, sucking out energon. Starscream screeched in pain, there was only one thing he could do.

He transformed into jet mode and flew out of the headquarters, scraping his wings on the walls as he zoomed out. There was only one place that could help him, even though he hated to admit it, he had to go to the Autobots.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTOBOT BASE

"Optimus Teletran 1 just told me we have an intruder!"

Optimus Prime turned to face his Chief Medic Ratchet.

"Ratchet, where is he?"

"He's walking into our base as we speak"

"Ironhide, Bumblebee, you're with me, Ratchet get Med Bay prepared for any casualties"

Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee ran to the entrance of their base and saw Starscream lying there, unmoving. Ironhide powered up his cannons just incase, Bee walked over to him slowly. Starscream grabbed Bee's leg and looked up at him, Bee knew something was wrong cause the light in Screamer's eyes were fading and doing so quickly.

"Get-Hrzk!-It-Hzk!-Out of-HZrkkk!- Me" Said Starscream before going into stasis.

Optimus walked over and helped Bee out of Screamer's grasp then he picked Starscream up and put him over his shoulder. They entered the med bay and Optimus set the stasised decepticon air commander on the med table.

"Well what do we have here?" said Ratchet, leaning over Starscream with one of the scanning devices in hand. Ratchet scanned the rip in Starscreams shoulder, after that he walked over to the med screen and took a look. He paused, and then looked again zooming in on the monitor.

"Optimus we have a problem"

Optimus walked over to Ratchet, and looked at the monitor. It showed a organic being inside the cordaline armor and biting into Screamer's energon fuel lines. Optimus looked over at Screamer whose life signs were going lower and lower.

"Wheeljack, Ratchet, do you think you can remove the organic before it kills Starscream?"

"Prime, why should we save the decepticon punk? Why not just let it kill him?" Ironhide asked.

"If we just let him die, and we did nothing to try and save one of our own race, how are we any better than the decepticons?"

With that Ironhide walked out of the room.

Prime turned to Wheeljack and Ratchet, "Can you do it?"

"You can count on us prime!" Wheeljack said enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

It took ten hours for Wheeljack and Rathcet to perform the surgery.

Once they were done Prime saw Wheeljack whisk some sort of container away from the med bay and into his lab. Starscream, still in stasis, was lying on the med table and had energon lines fueling him to compensate for how much he had lost. Ratchet was cleaning the med tools, and Bee was helping put away the cleaned tools.

Prime walked towards Wheeljack's lab, pressed the intercom on the wall and asked to enter.

"Just a minute Prime!"

Optimus waited an exact minute and then the door opened.

"So Wheeljack, do you know what was inside Starscream?"

"No not yet, but it's an organic life form, like a parasite, maybe a mutated form of the earth parasite, Tick"

"A Tick eh? Well keep working on it, maybe we could make defenses against it"

"Will Do Prime"

Optimus walked out of Wheeljack's lab and back to Teletran-1.

If that thing easily bit through Starscreams armor, think what it might do to a human!

He shuddered at the thought, as he reached Teletran-1 Jazz drove in with Sam and Mikaela. The two humans quickly got out of the Autobots alt mode and walked to Prime as Jazz transformed.

"Hey there Prime! How're things doing?"

"Ehhhh alright Mikaela, we have a Decepticon in med bay, he's in stasis at the moment"

"A Decepticon Prime?" asked Jazz, "Which one?"

"Starscream"

Sam and Mikaela were taken aback a little bit, Jazz, well his expression was as confused as his robotic face could get.

"Sorry but wasn't April fools day a little bit ago Prime?"

"I wish this was a prank Sam, but he came in with severe wounds and a creature stuck in his energon fuel lines"

"That is definitely odd Prime, but it reminds me, I picked up some odd energy sigs when I was in New York City and passed the river" Jazz walked over to Teletran-1 and started pressing buttons on the large alien keyboard.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack was studying the parasite, it kept trying to bite him and take his energon, and so he had to resort to mechanical arms to touch the creature without harming himself.

"Stay still you little squishy!"

The creature was moving around the cage, trying to get out, slamming against the cage walls. Wheeljack had to corner it in the cage with the arms, and he held it down with one while getting a extraction of the creatures DNA. He looked at it's DNA/blood through a microscope, getting a "Holy Primus" out of his vocal processor.

"Prime! PRIME! You better get here quick!" Ratchet's voice shouted from the comm. , " 'Jack found something out about the creature that I think you should see."

Optimus and the others ran to the Lab, they saw the creature in the cage.

"Nice looking guy, you caught a REAL beauty Jack" Sam said sarcastically.

Wheeljack Ignored Sam's comment and walked up to Prime.

"I took a sample of it's DNA and looked at it under my microscope, it appears that it's blood is now energon, but it also has a mix of un-identified toxins in it."

Prime looked at Wheeljack with a quizzical face.

"What do you mean, it's Energon?"

"It's a parasite Prime, it drew Starscreams energon, and made it's own blood become mostly Energon."


End file.
